northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 119: What Are We Going To Do? The Betrayal Plan
Oracle 119: What Are We Going To Do? The Betrayal Plan (何しようか？ 裏切り計画 Nani shiyou ka? Uragiri keikaku) is the one hundred-ninteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As part of their betrayal plan, Triskaide and Archos decided to face Mayor Akazawa and Mateo respectively. Meanwhile, Platinum faced Emperor Ryuuen in a battle and she saved Anaira from danger. Plot As Mayor Akazawa and Mateo used their respective finishers, the Negative Slash and Magnum Ray Blast, they were surprisingly deferred their attacks by Platinum, Triskaide and Archos using their respective finishers, the Platinum Target Burst, Thirteen Smash and Torpedo Burst. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen found out that Triskaide and Archos betrayed also the Chariot Empire. Then he asked them why did they betray the Empire. Triskaide said that they don't want to involve in battle anymore, and they want to settle down and live a normal life. Because of what he found out, he attacked them using the Chariot Scepter. Platinum, on the other hand, deferred his attack using her Platinum Arrow and told him to respect their decision. But Emperor Ryuuen told her to shut up and attacked her using his Chariot Scepter. As a result, they've ended up in a battle. While fighting, Platinum told Triskaide and Archos to face Mayor Akazawa and Mateo in a battle, while she will face Emperor Ryuuen and save Anaira from danger. And they were agreed and did so. Meanwhile, Rie saw another group of Chariot Soldiers approaching before them. Because of this, she told her fellow Armored Fighters and Hitomi to face them in a battle, and they did so. On the other hand, Platinum used her Platinum Arrow to perform a smokescreen attack called Platinum Smokescreen to avoid Emperor Ryuuen's attack. As the Platinum Smokescreen became effective, she had a right time to rescue Anaira and escaped afterwards. Because of the effect of the Platinum Smokescreen, Emperor Ryuuen and other Chariot Soldiers (except Triskaide and Archos) got affected by the smoke. Triskaide and Archos, meanwhile, had also a right time to escape immediately. As the battle ends, Rie and the rest of Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, they saw Platinum lifting Anaira who was currently unconscious. Moments later, Triskaide and Archos came. Then Rie asked her what was happened, and Platinum said that Anaira became unconscious because of the attacks made by Emperor Ryuuen, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo. Then Irie said that they need to go back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. As the effect of the smokescreen already gone; Emperor Ryuuen, Mateo and Mayor Akazawa found out that Platinum, Anaira, Triskaide and Archos were already gone. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen ordered Mateo and Mayor Akazawa to find them immediately. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira finally woke up and asked her fellow Armored Fighters what was happened. Erika, on the other hand, told her that Platinum sent her back to the network building after she got unconscious and badly injured. As she noticed that her mother cured all her injuries, she asked them where are her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Hitomi, Triskaide and Archos. Erika told her that they were in a roof top of the network building and they were conducted a meeting. In the roof top of TransHead TV building, Irie conducted a meeting along with Hitomi, Triskaide, Archos and the rest of the Armored Fighters. They discussed about their next plan in case that the Chariot Fighters were planning to attack the said network building. On the other hand, Mateo told to Emperor Ryuuen and Mayor Akazawa that the Armored Fighters were might be in the TransHead TV Media Center right now. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen ordered them to head on to the location immediately together with the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Chihiro and Kyoko came to the office and there, they saw Erika curing Anaira's injuries. There Kyoko asked what was happened to Anaira, and Erika said that she was badly injured made by the Chariots. Then Chihiro suggested that Anaira should be rush in hospital quickly, but Anaira told her that she was not seriously injured during the battle, so she doesn't need to send her to the hospital. Back to the roof top of the network building, Irie received a message through her mobile radar that the Chariots were arriving at the TransHead TV building. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Hitomi, Triskaide and Archos to head on immediately. Back to the office, Kyoko received a message that a group of Chariots were rushing to the TransHead TV Media Center. Because of what she found out, Anaira decided to face them again. But Erika told her to take a rest for a while in order to recover, but she insisted that she's already okay and she's ready to face them again. Then Erika said to her that she will call Platinum to assist her in the battle, and left afterwards. As she headed out of the office, Chihiro asked Anaira if she needed to wait for Platinum, but she said that she didn't need to wait for her. As they were approaching to TransHead TV Media Center, Mayor Akazawa, who was in an armor form as Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode, ordered his Chariot Soldiers to surround the main gate of the network building, and they did so. Meanwhile, one of the guards of the network building found out that the Chariots were approaching, so he ordered his fellow guards to fire them immediately. Moments later, Irie and others came outside the network building. She asked them what was happened, and one of the guards said to her that the Chariots were started to approach. Because of this, Rie ordered them to head outside and protect the network building immediately. Moments later, Anaira also came and she said to them that she will join in their battle despite of having an injury. Then Platinum also came and asked them if they were ready to fight, and all of the Armored Fighters said thaf they were ready to fight. Inside the network building, the employees of TransHead TV got panicked because of the tension happened outside. Chihiro told them to stay calm as the Armored Fighters were facing the enemies. Moments later; Kazumi, Miyuki and Iori came and asked her what was happened. Chihiro said that the Chariots were planning to invade and attack TransHead TV Media Center. Because of what they found out, they've got shocked and said that the Chariots gone mad and desperate. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen checked the situation on the TransHead TV Media Center. He said that the plan of Mayor Akazawa and Mateo was proceeding smoothly. Outside TransHead TV Media Center, Mayor Akazawa ordered the Chariot Soldiers to fire the network building immediately. But as they were started to fire the network building, the Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, finally came in their armor forms to defer their attacks. Because of this, he got mad and shot them using his Magnum Ray Blaster. Anaira and Platinum, on the other hand, deferred his attack using Armored Naginata and Platinum Arrow respectively. Then Mayor Akazawa noticed that Anaira was also came to stop his plan, and he asked her why'd she join the battle despite of having an injury. Anaira, on the other hand, answered him that she's continue to fight despite of having an injury. Because of this, he ordered Mateo, who was in his armor form as Chariot Fighter Negative, to face and punish her again in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 99, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 24, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 54, and Never Surrender episode 80. **''Never Surrender'', on the other hand, airs its final episode in this day for the year 2016 since it only airs every Monday to Thursday nights. This series, as well as other GP-NET Primetime Mania shows, will air their respective final episodes for the year 2016 on December 30, 2016. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes